A conventional in-line skate generally includes a vamp connected to a sole plate which is made of aluminum alloy or plastic material and several wheel frame are integrally connected to an underside of the sole plate so as to install wheels thereto. The size of the in-line skate is fixed and cannot be adjusted because the sole plate is a one-piece plate. This means each individual has to buy his or her in-line skates which fit his or her feet. Kids grow so fast such that the in-line skates have to be purchased and upgraded frequently.
The present invention intends to provide an in-line skate that is composed of a front portion and a rear portion, wherein the front portion can be movably positioned on the sole plate by at least two adjusting members employing quick-releases.